The Cursed School
by Art Fanatic
Summary: After a long night at the school, a group of ten wolves perform a charm but end up in school where everything is not as it seems.
1. The Beginning of a Nightmare

"Saturine Middle School was an ordinary school until one day when a teacher was walking downstairs, tripped and died. After that principal had spread a rumor that the teacher was still in the school grounds, haunting the children. The principal eventually hung himself in the school basement after a horrible incident. The school was then torn down and was never to be seen again. Adayane High School was then built over the middle school grounds. It is rumored that the teacher and principal still haunt the school," said Lilly.

"That sounds pretty scary!" Shakey said.

"I thought it sounded really cool!" said Kate.

"You really believe all that?" said Candy, "It's obviously a fake story just to scare us."

Just as Candy said this there was some knocks on the door.

"Are you all still here?" a mysterious voice said.

"AHHHHHHH!" Shakey screamed.

Just then there homeroom teacher, Ms Luxor, walked in.

"Huh?" Shakey said.

"Hi-Five teach!" Lilly said as she walked to over to Ms Luxor and gave her hi-five.

"So this was all prank?" Humphrey said.

"Yes it was," said Ms Luxor. Ms Luxor the noticed Reba sitting down all by herself. Ms then walked over to Reba.

"Reba what's wrong?" Ms Luxor asked in a comforting voice.

"I have to change schools tomorrow," Reba said. Everyoe soon enough heard this and instantly started asking Reba questions.

"Shakey I have someone here who wants to see you," said Ms Luxor.

"Big brother!" said the person. Just then a little wolf walked into the classroom.

"Liv?" Shakey said, "What are you doing here?"

"You left umbrella at home and I wanted to give it to you," Liv said. Liv was a wolf with dark brown fur and hot pink eyes. She was wearing white dress.

There was small silence before all the girls said in unison, "SO CUTE!"

"Hey everyone!" Lilly said. Everyone was soon focused on Lilly.

"I found this charm on the internet that will all make us stay friends forever," said Lilly. Lilly then pulled out a paper doll and gathered everyone around, including Liv. "So everyone needs to grab a side of the paper doll and then say 'Please Sachiko' 9 times, okay?" Lilly said as everyone grabbed a side. Garth, Candy, Lilly, Kate, Reba, Humphrey, Shakey, Ms Luxor and Liv grabbed a side. They all side the phrase nine times in their head. "Did everyone say it nine times?" Lilly asked. Everyone soon then nodded. "Okay on three we rip a piece from the doll," Lilly said.

"1...2...3!" Lilly shouted as everyone ripped a piece from the paper doll. "Yes it worked!" Lilly said.

Just as Lilly said this the ground started shaking. "An earthquake?!" Humphrey yelled.

"Everyone get under a table! Now!" Ms Luxor shouted. Just then the floor beneath the group collapsed and they fell through. Everything then was complete darkness.


	2. The Hell Hole

"Wh-where am I?" Kate said. Kate awoke in a dark room filled with chairs,tables and missing floorboards. "This looks like a school, but the desks are too small for our school," Kate said, "Is there anyone else here?". Kate looked around the room and saw her sister, Lilly, and Candy. She quickly rushed over to Lilly and Candy.

"Lilly! Candy! Please wake up!" Kate yelled.

"Huh? Kate why are you shouting?" Lilly said.

"I was trying to wake you up," she said.

"Where are we?" she said.

"In some sort of elementary school," she replied.

"How did we end up here?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know," Kate replied. Lilly soon realized that Candy was laying right beside her.

"What about Candy?" Lilly asked.

"What about me?" Candy said. Kate and Lilly were both in shock as they both thought that Candy was still asleep.

"What are we going to do?" Lilly asked.

"First we need to get out of here and find where the hell we are," Candy said.

"Okay," said Kate. As all the girls stood up Lilly fell back down. "Lilly what's wrong?" Kate asked.

"There's a piece of wood in my ankle!" Lilly said as she showed her ankle to the girls. A piece of wood from the floor was jabbed into the side of Lilly's ankle.

"Oh my God!" Candy said, "We need to get it out," as Candy walked over to Lilly's ankle, ready to pull out the wood.

"NO! Don't do it!" Lilly yelled.

"Lilly, we have to!" Kate said.

"Okay!" Lilly said.

"Ok so just hold my hand until it's out," Kate said.

"Yes okay," Lilly said as she held Lilly's hand.

"Okay and 1...2...3!" Candy yelled as she ripped out the piece of wood. Lilly let out a shreik of pain.

"Come on Lilly, let's get out of here," Kate said as she gestured Lilly to stand.

"Okay," Lilly said as she started to stand.

"Here I'll help you," Candy said as she put her arm around her. The girls soon walked out of the room that they were in a walked down a corridor. As they walked down the corridor, a foul stench started arising in the air. Kate and all the other girls had to hold their noses. They kept on walking and saw that the corridor had a turn it and they saw where the foul stench was coming from.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kate shrieked.

"What is it?" Lilly asked.

"It's heaps of blood and guts!" Kate yelled. Candy and Lilly walked a little and saw the horrific scene. There was blood splattered all over the floorboards and wall. Guts and intestines were all over the floor.

"OH MY GOD!" Lilly screamed.

"That's so disgusting!" Candy yelled.

"We have to keep going though," Kate said. The girls cautiously walked past the murder scene, so that they didn't walk in it. After continuing down the hall some more, Lilly started growing weaker and weaker.

"Lilly do you want to rest?" Candy asked.

"Yes please," Lilly replied. Candy started looking all around for a place for Lilly to rest. Soon enough she found the infirmary and started walking over there.

"Where are you two going?" Kate asked.

"I really need to rest sis," Lilly replied.

"Oh," Kate said. When they got to the infirmary door, surprisingly it was unlocked. They found a few beds where they could rest, so Candy walked over to the beds and Lilly lied.

"Oh no! I lost my paper piece!" Candy said, "I'm going to have a quick look around."

"No, we'll wait until Lilly's fine and then go look," Kate replied, "It's a bad idea to go alone."

"Then you come with me," Candy said.

"I can't!" Kate yelled, "I'm going to stay with my sister."

"Don't worry Kate, I'll be fine," Lilly said.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," Lilly said. Soon enough Kate and Candy went searching for the piece of paper. Lilly was left in the quiet infirmary room. All of sudden, her body was paralyzed and she could not move. All of a sudden she heard what seemed to be a pen scribbling on a desk. When she couldn't think it would get any creepier, black fog started to appear and enter her body. She tried to move but it was no use.

==MEANWHILE==

"When was the last time you saw it?" Kate asked. Before Candy could say anything a loud shriek could be heard in the distance.

"That must be Lilly!" Candy yelled. They both started running down the hallway to get to the Infirmary to help Lilly. When they got to the Infirmary door, it was locked. No matter how much force they put on the door, it would not open. Then all of sudden, the door opened and Lilly was standing there expressionless.

"Lilly, what happened, are you okay?!" Kate asked.

"Help...me..." Lilly whispered.

"What?" Kate asked. As soon as Kate said this, Lilly's head exploded splattering blood everywhere. The rest of her body just collapsed to the ground.

"What the Hell?" Candy said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kate screamed.

The shock Kate had gone to was just too much. She couldn't believe her only sister was gone and her body lying right in front of her.

"What have I done?!" Kate screamed.

Candy knew she wouldn't be able to help Kate so she could only wait. Candy was also in shock from what happened. Both girls knew what kind of hell they had just entered.

**Shocker! Lilly just died. Weren't expecting that where ya? So sorry if haven't posted been very busy. But I'm back with the first death of the series.  
Make sure to leave a review and I'll be back tomorrow (hopefully) :).**


End file.
